A High School for Singers
by CrazySmith
Summary: Two years ago Amy left for no good reason. On the last week of summer she comes back to promote her school for singers. During the week the gang all apply for scholarships, what will happen next. Sorry but I suck at summaries. Sonamy, Tailream, Knuxouge, Shadria, Silvaze. I don't own any Sonic Characters or any of the songs. Rated M to be safe because of the songs I might use.
1. On the Bus

**Hello everyone, this is Sonamy550 with my first ever fanfic. This will be a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic so I really do hope that you all will enjoy this. Since this is my first fanfic, please don't be harsh on the comments, tell me if something is odd but don't criticize me for it and please tell me if this story is good. I don't own any of Sonic character, I only own OC's and the story.**

* * *

Amy Rose, a rosy hedgehog, was patiently waiting on the bus to the next town. She and seven other people were going around the country the promote the school, Miss Preston's Academy for the Singers. A school were you have to know his to sing. Most people pay for there kids to get in to the school, Amy and her three other friends are the only people who have scholarships to the school. The four other kids on the bus were the most popular and snob kids in school. Everyone at school hate the scholars because they weren't rich. Amy almost fell a sleep when a calm lavender cat sat down next to her, she was one of Amy's best friends.

"Hey Amy."  
"Hey Blaze." Amy tiredly said.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
"Its fine, did you want to talk about some thing?" Blaze was about to answer her question when an ecstatic white hedgehog and a cheerful golden hedgehog walk up to them.  
"Did you tell her yet!?" asked the white hedgehog.  
"Silver!" exclaimed the golden hedgehog talking to the white one.  
"What? I was just asking Maria." said Silver talking to the yellow one.  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Amy.  
"You know you are going to be the one who sings at are next stop, you now right." Stated Blaze.  
"I know." Amy exclaimed.  
"Since its the last city we go to before summer is over and we head back to school, we get to stay there for a week!" Silver nearly screamed.

"Really that's cool, is there anything else?" Amy questioned. All but Amy had giant excited smiles on there faces and looked like none of them could talk until Maria finally spoke up.

"The city we stop at is Station Square, the coolest city in the country, isn't that amazing!" Amy's eyes went wide in shock. Out of all the city's they stay in for a week it had to be the city where she grew up, the city she was afraid to go back to. She snapped out of her thoughts when a snowy bunny, a chocolate lab, a inky bear, and a charcoal coyote walked up to the four of them.

"One more week with you losers is going to the worst week ever." said the bunny.  
"You got that right Snow." stated the lab.  
"Thanks Regina." thanked Snow before she and Regina walked off.  
"You better not mess this up for us you losers." said the bear.  
"What Adam said, losers." commented the coyote.

"Come on Spike, lets go sit down." added Adam before he and Spike went to sit with the two girls who just left. Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Maria all got furious at what those four had just said to them but let it slip. The busses engine went off which met that they were heading to the next city. That was when Amy put in her earbuds, played her music, and tuned out the world. She hoped that the week in Station Square wouldn't be terrible.


	2. At the hotel

**Hey everyone, I just want to be clear and point a few things out**

**1: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I WILL BE USING IN THIS STORY  
2: THE SONGS I USE MIGHT HAVE BAD WORDS IN THEM  
3: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO SEGA  
4: THE CHARACTER WILL CURSE BUT NO ALL THE TIME  
5: I DO OWN ALL THE OCs I THIS STORY**

**And I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a comment.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

The bus toke two days, but we finally made it to Station Square. I am still scared to be here. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Two years ago, the day I had gotten my scholarship letter into Miss Preston's Academy for the Singers, I went to go tell my friends the good news but Samantha, the cat who hated my guts the most, pulled me into an alley and slapped me across the face and said that if I didn't leave town and never come back, that she would do a hole lot worse than a slap. Out of fear I ran all the way back to my house and started packing. I decide to leave a note saying goodbye to my friends, but I never said why I left, they probably hate me now. When we got to the hotel I went straight to the room me, Blaze, Maria, and Silver were staying in. I just sitting on one of the beds waiting for when we have to go present are school to the others of the town. My stomach is getting in a knot just thinking about it, if Sally and my old friends come to the presentation, I think I might actually hurl. I have 45 minutes left before we have to leave so I take out my book, City of Bones, and I start to relax until Maria and Blaze enter the room with a there suit cases. They both got mischievous smiles which meant I was in trouble.

"What's with those looks?" I asked but they didn't answer. Maria just ran up to me, held one of my wrists, pull me to the desk in the hotel room (because there is always a desk) and started putting something on my face.

"What are you doing?"I was mad at them.

"We are getting you ready for the presentation." Blaze explained. I knew what that meant, it means that they are putting makeup on me. As much as I hate to wear makeup, I let them do it because there was no way out of it. I closed my eyes and felt them apply it all on me and brush my quills so that they could put them into a braid. That's when we heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it." said Maria. I opened my eyes when I heard Maria open the door, only to see Snow. She was wearing a super short, really low, skin tight, black dress that showed off her hour glass figure with black platform heels, a white belt, and a black headband that held back her short hair. Oh great what did she want I thought to my self.

"Hey Pinkie, we are going to sing a duet of the song Holding Out for a Hero!" she demanded. I wanted to tell her off but I didn't because it was best not to.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes, so be ready." she said calmly, knowing that she had won. With that Snow walked into the hallway and slammed the door. I really hated that bitch, one day she would get what she deserved! That's when Blaze throw a strapless, red dress on my lap. I frowned, she knew I hated dresses and yet she handed me one. I looked up to ask her what the hell this was, when I noticed that she and Maria were also wearing dresses. Blaze's was a thick strap, violet dress that went to her knees, flared out on the bottom half, and fitted her top half with 3 inch, violet heels and a necklace with a gold chain and flame charm on it. She wore her hair up as usually and had on purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and violet lipgloss. Maria was wearing a one strap light blue dress that also flared out at the bottom with brown riding boots, a white belt, a necklace with a silver chain and a key charm, and a blue headband for her quills that went down mid-back. She wore yellow eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and white lipgloss. I gave them both a dumbfound look, Maria took notice and could tell what I was think.

"We were told that because this was the last presentation and because we are Station Square, all the girls had to wear dresses so stop looking stupid and go put on your dress." I did as she told and went to go put on my dress in the bathroom. It took me 5 minutes but I finally figured out how to put me dress on. The dress was similar to Blaze and Maria's but my was strapless and red. I decide to wear black fingerless biker gloves, black combat boots, a jean jacket, and a necklace with a gold chain and heart charm that had 'forever' spelled on it. I wanted to open the necklace up to look at the picture inside, but I decide against it. I looked in the bathroom to find my quills were put into a braid that fell to my mid back and my face with pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss.

I took out my phone to check the time. Oh shit! I have to by at the bus in 5 minutes! I ran to my tan leather messenger bag and grab a bunch a things I would probably need later. I have a feeling that some bad is going to happen. I threw the bag my shoulder so that it was hanging from my right shoulder all the way to me left hip and sprinted out of the room. I rode the elevator all the way down to the lobby, exited the hotel, and walked to the bus. Thank god they didn't leave without me, I don't know what I would have done if they did. I walked over to Blaze, Maria, and Silver. Damn it! I notice that Silver wasn't wearing anything fancy, just jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I was super pissed off at that!

"Why don't you have to wear anything fancy?!" I screeched.

"Because I'm a guy." Silver replied softly. Before I could protest, Miss Preston walked to the bus to explain about the presentation. She was a tall brown owl who was wearing a black pencil skirt, white top, a navy blazer, and glasses.

"Students, as you know we are here for a week because this is the last town we visit before summer is over and since we are here for a week, I will be doing something different." I wonder what she is going to to do different.

"The kids of this town will be allowed to audition for scholarships while we are here. If a some your age asks you where the auditions are, say that they will be at the theater in the center of town."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone replied. As we all got on the bus, I swear I saw a blue blur out of the corner of my eye.


	3. Holding Out for a Hero

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you ****like it, this took me forever to write because I kept on getting distracted and the fact that I was trying to make it perfect. Please comment and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

We were all at the theater setting up for the presentation. The curtains were down and the noise of people walking in and taking there sits had filled my ears. I was listening for something specific but I didn't know what it was until I heard something that sounded like an argument. I decide to see what it was so I walked over to the side of the curtain pull it just enough to see a lot but not be noticed. I noticed that in the first row there sat a lemon fox who had 2 tails, a azure hedgehog with a bored look on his face, a ruby echidna who was in a heated argument with the a ivory bat next to him, a beige bunny, and a ebony hedgehog with a one crimson vertical stripe with a 'kill me now' look. I let go of the curtain and froze with fear. Crap, I knew they were going to come but I didn't think they would sit in the front row. I snapped back to reality when I realized that Snow was pulling one of my quills. I tugged it back and she just frowned.

"Finally I got your attention." she said in a annoyed tone.

"What do you want?" I asked in a whisper.

"Just don't mess you the duet or else." Snow strutted off to get in her spot. I walked up Blaze as she smiled at me. When everyone was ready they started to raise the curtain and that when I was struck in the heart with fear. When the curtain was fully raised, I felt a pair of emerald eyes stare at me.

**Sonic's POV**

I was really didn't want to be here, the only reason I was here was because after this presentation was over me, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Shadow were giving a tour to the students of this school. Cream volunteered all of us because she thought we should all do it as a group. We sat in the front row so right after it wouldn't be hard to get to the stage. The curtains started to rise and waited for them to get on with it. When the curtains were fully raised I saw her, I know I saw her when I turned my head to she my friends with same shocked expressions on there faces. It was Amy Rose, one of my best friends, on stage giving a presentation for a school for singing. I could tell she was trying to avoid my gaze and focused on what the other kids on stage were saying. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress with a jean jacket and black combat boots. Her quills were now half way down her back and her bangs covered her left eye. I didm't pay attention to the presentation while the others were, I was only focused on her as a million questions popped into my head. Why did she leave? Why didn't she tell use she got into this school? Why didn't she even say goodbye in person? Why did she leave a letter? I thought in my head but I snapped back to reality when I realized that the presentation was almost over.

"Now we will have to students, one who payed to get in and one who got in on scholarship, sing a duet." said a chocolate lab. A snowy bunny walked up to a microphone on one of the stands, gave me a seductive look, and winked at me. I just turned my head to see Amy walking up to the second microphone on a stand. She walked up to the microphone and looked down at the ground. Now I was paying attention.

**Amy's POV**

I walked up to the microphone, placed both my hands on it, and looked at the ground. I had noticed that throughout the presentation, Sonic wasn't paying attention but was just looking at me the entire time which brought back the feeling that I just wanted to puke but I stayed strong. As I heard the music start to play, I lifted my head up and indulged my self song.

**Regular POV **

As the song started, Snow took the the microphone off the stand, started to walk around the stage, and began to sing.

**[Snow:]** Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

She kept staring seductively at Sonic, Amy noticed this and got really mad, so mad that she closed her eyes and brought up the all the courage she had to sing.

**[Amy:]** Isn't there a white there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn

**[Snow and Amy:]** and dream of what I need I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's got to be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

**[Amy and Snow:]** Oh whoa!

**[Amy:]** Oh!

**[Snow:]**Yeah!

**[Amy and**** Snow:****]**Oh, oh!

**[Amy:]** Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

**[Snow:]** Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

**[Amy and Snow:]** It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet?

(**[Amy]** Ooh!)

**[Amy and Snow:]** I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

**[Snow:]** Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lighting splits the sea  
I could swear there's someone somewhere watching me

**[Amy:]** Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

Snow had started to walk right behind Amy. Just as the background singers finished repeating 'like a fire in my blood' Snow had pushed Amy off the 3 foot tall stage and landed on the ground.

"Oops, my bad." Snow apologized sarcastically. Almost everyone started to laugh at Amy, which made her blush.

"I think that enough of that, can you get up dear?" Miss Preston asked through all the laughter that filled the theater.

"Yeah, I can." Amy replied. She started to get up when she saw the shoes of who she fell in front of. The red with one white horizontal stripe and a gold buckle on the side. She recognized these shoes right away, she lifted her head up slowly to see Sonic, staring at her with a confused look on his face. He got out of his seat, bent down, gingerly grabbed her upper arm, and helped her up off the ground,.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked in a whisper that was almost inaudible with all the laughter in the room. Amy's face was now red from blushing so much. She was about to pull away until she look at his emerald eyes, the eyes that aways mesmerize when she was young, and saw curiosity. Before she did something stupid she pulled away and slowly started to walk back up the stage. By the time she was back on stage the laughter had died down and Amy was now standing with Blaze, Maria, and Silver trying to hind her face because it was still red.

"Before you all leave, know that we are in town for a week so anyone who would like to audition for a scholarship or hand in the money to pay to get, it will all happen in this theater, that is all." announced Miss Preston. Everyone started to exit the building, Amy was about to grab her stuff and go, Miss Preston said one more to all the students on stage.

"Students, I have taken the liberty to get a group of kids to show you all around, like tour guides." Amy's eyes grew wide when she saw her old friends come on the stage, Shit! They must be are tour guides she thought. Knew she would be in deep trouble now.

* * *

**I did not create the song Holding Out for a Hero and I used the Glee version of the song.**


	4. Tourguide

**Hey, what's up. I'm sorry I haven't up updated in a while, I just had writer's block.  
For those people who read my second chapter before I edited it, I changed Sally Acorn to an OC of mine because someone complain that I made Sally to OOC so I changed it for them but I think its weird that they commented me about that when I she a lot of stories that make her like that.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I have got to think of a way to get out here, I can't spend the entire afternoon with them or else I'm going to hurl. I now they were my old friends but I can't risk Samantha seeing me with them especial Sonic.

I take a small step back and a step to the right so I am most of myself is hidden behind Silver but it was no good because I could feel Sonic stare at me with his emerald eye. I get good look at him to see how he has changed. He quills are an inch longer and he grew an inch or two taller but everything else is the same. He gave me a warm smile but quickly turned my head away and buried it in my face. Man, I am so pathetic.

"Hello, My name is Cream and else are my friends." Said the tan rabbit. She was always happy, it was hard to knock the smile plastered on her face off. She was an inch taller and her hair went a little below her shoulders. She was wearing a orange t-shirt with white shorts and brown flip-flops but something was different. It finally caught up to me when I realized that Cheese, her blue chao, was not with her. It was odd seeing her with out him, I wonder where he is.

"This is Rouge and Knuckles…" Pointing to the ivory bat and scarlet echidna giving each death glares. They always use to argue over the smallest things. Rouge was a pink top with black shorts and brown ankle boots. Her hair went to her shoulders and had the sneaky look on her face. Knuckles was an inch taller and is dreadlocks were also an inch longer. He still had they same serious look on his face. Those two were so meant for each other.

"That's Tails over there…" Pointing to the lemon colored two tailed fox. Tails was the smartest one in the group, I think he has an IQ of 225 but I not certain of it. He is also the mechanic, he can build a spaceship in a freaking day, reprogram a super computer with a paper clip, and a holy lot more. The only thing different was that he had grown a couple of inches taller.

"He is Shadow…" Pointing to the ebony hedgehog a crimson stripe on his quills. Shadow was the dark one of the group, didn't say much and didn't really care how an argument went. The one thing no one would do is get him mad, if you did you would be dead in five seconds flat. He grew an inch taller and his quills grew an inch longer. I looked over to see that Maria was staring at him with wonder in her eyes. If she has a crush in Shadow then I will be pissed at her.

"And last is Sonic." Pointing at the azure hedgehog himself. I didn't even look at him I just turned my head and look at the ground. They all probably think I'm a bitch and I really don't blame them for thinking that. Was pretty sure Sonic was about to say something to me but was interrupted by Snow.

"Well aren't you cute." She gave Sonic her famous smile that could get any guy to fall head over heels for her.  
"I'm Snow and thats Regina." Pointing to her friend.  
"I'm Adam and thats Spike." Adam added pointing at Spike.  
"And those things are the scholars, whose names are even worth remembering!" Exclaimed Snow with a look of disgust on her face. Blaze started to glare at them while I heard Silver scoffed.  
"Hey, I'm Blaze."  
"Hello, Maria is my name."  
"Silver." I stayed silent. Everyone started to stare at me, I heard Snow and Regina snickered at me but I still stayed silent. Just as I was about to back away when I heard someone talking, it was Blaze.  
"Her name is Amy Rose, she is a bit shy." I heard something that scared the living daylights out of me, I heard Cream giggling. The only time she giggled like she was doing right know was when something wasn't true and if something wasn't true then she would tell the truth.  
"Excuse but whats so funny?" Questioned Silver with a dumbfound look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, its nothing." Said Cream. Is Cream defeating me? I thought she would hate me the most. I am getting scared now.  
"So how are we going to do this tour?" Silver asked.  
"Simply, we will divid up in to groups." Tails explained.  
"But who goes with who?" Snow asked moving a little closer to Sonic.

"We will pick, duh." Sonic said while crossing his arms over his chest. They all got in a circle trying to decide who got to pick first. I turned so I was facing Silver, Blaze, and Maria. They were talking about how cool the week was going to be while I just stayed silent, then a scream of victory could be heard from Sonic. That meant he got to choose first and I knew he was going to pick me.

"Alright, I pick…" He to look around the room like it was a hard choice but he and I both knew he was going to pick me. Snow was about to start walking to him when he final made up his mind  
"You!" Sonic's finger pointing right at me. I could literally hear Snow rubbing her teeth together in anger but it didn't matter because Sonic had grab my wrists and pulled me out of the theater. Once we got outside he let go of my wrists and smiled at me, I just turned my back and started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Sonic asked. I stayed silent and continued to walk away but I bumped in the someones chest. It was Sonic.  
"We know why you left…" The sentence stung my ears. He couldn't have possibly known why I left, he probably thinks its because I…  
"Samantha threatened you to leave didn't she." How did he know? Samantha would have never of have admitted it, so how did he figure out.  
"How did you know?" Sonic smiled at me, moved out of my way, and started to walk. I continued to walk as he answered my question.

"About two days after you left, Rouge and Cream where shopping in the mall when they saw Samantha and her friends. They heard Samantha say the she final got rid of the competition for him, so they put two and two together and figure 'him' meant me and 'the competition' meant you. When they told me I confronted her about it and she spilled." Sonic explained. I smiled gingerly at him, I was happy that they knew that I was being threatened to leave and didn't leave without telling them.

"So when did you get in to a singing school?" Sonic asked  
"Cream and Rouge made me audition for one to prove that I was a good singer but they didn't know the name of the school. I got the acceptance letter and went to tell everyone but I ran into Samantha and well, you know the rest."  
"Oh."  
"I think you guys could also get in." I said, hoping he would get what I saying.  
"I was going to audition tomorrow."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously." He gave me a smirk and asked me another question.  
"Hey, do you still have a crush on me?" I was weird that he asked it that but I also couldn't blame him for wondering.  
"To tell the truth, no." He look a little stunned after I said that but shook it off and continued the conservation.

**Sonic's POV**

Did I just hear what I think I heard? I think she said that she didn't have a crush on me anymore. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that. We continued to walk and talk, she looked so different but I couldn't tell if she was prettier from the last time I saw her. I tossed the thought out of my head and took out my phone to text the others.

'Meet at To Loud in 30 minutes and if you have one of Amy's new friends bring them along.' then I sent it, ten seconds later I got a text. It was Knuckles.  
'Who are her new friends?' I replied.  
'The purple cat, white hedgehog, and the yellow hedgehog.' I put my phone away and turned to Amy.  
"Hey you want to go somewhere and eat?"  
"Sure." She said any started to follow me. This was going to be good.


	5. Too Loud

**Hey ****Everyone, CrazySmith here with a the next chapter. I change my name because I think it describes a lot about me than Sonamy550. Sorry its been awhile since I last updated but I haven't given up on the story yet, I have just been busy, summer is coming soon. So for me that means more and more school work. I will try harder to update the next chapter sooner, but I will take song request if anyone wants me to do a specific song. You can either PM me or leave a comment. I might not put it in here because I have to see how I can fit it in the story, but I will try the best I can. Thats really all so, read and comment. :)**

* * *

Sonic hasn't told me where we were going and I was kinda getting weirded out. I was about to leave until he final told me we had gotten there, pointing to a building that had a glowing neon sign with the words 'Too Loud'. I remembered that the whole gang use to hang out there all the time, it was a club that does karaoke. We had so much fun there.

"Surprise!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You guys still hang out here."

"Yeah. In fact they are meeting us here along with your other friends." We walked inside and looked for a table. The walls were painted purple with black music notes, booths lined up against the wall, tables in the center, and a stage with a micro phone and speaker. Sonic started to walk towards an empty booth in the left corner so I just followed him. I sat across from him so it wouldn't be awkward, well more awkward then it already is. When Sonic waved his hand toward someone I turned my head to see who it was. Cream and Blaze. Cream spotted us and started to walk toward us. Blaze was about to follow Cream when she turned her head and spotted something that made her fur jump, she started the walk really fast to the table. Somethings wrong.

When Blaze reached the table she put her hand on top of me head and pushed me underneath it.

"Blaze! What are you…" I started but was interrupted by Blaze.  
"I'm stopping him," she was at Sonic. "from killing you." pointing at me.  
"By that logic, your saying Sonic's a murderer." Cream claimed.  
"I am not a murderer though." Sonic said.  
"I mean you did something stupid and she is going to get killed for it." Blaze explained. I was about to get out from under the table when I heard a voice. Snow.  
"Where is Pinkie?"  
"I don't know." Argued Blaze.  
"What do you mean by you don't know?"  
"I haven't seen her."  
"But she was with him."  
"She said she wasn't feeling well so she went back to the hotel." Sonic lied.

"Fine, I'll go look for her there." Snow said, I heard the sound of shoes walking away and lifted myself back on the seat. I turned my head to face Sonic and punched him in the arm. He gave me an odd look.

"One, what was that for. Two, whats wrong with you?! That didn't hurt like at all, Cream's punches hurt more than that, You use to hit harder than Rouge." Sonic said. Cream giggled.

"You picked me and not her." I responded.  
"Whats that suppose to mean?!"  
"She want you to pick her because she thinks your hot…"  
"I am hot."  
"Not the point. She hates my guts, so when you chose me she got so mad. Now she wants to kill because she thinks that you think that I am cute."  
"Oh. Sorry." Sonic ended with an apologetic look in his eyes, but he was smirking. I rolled my eyes, he really hasn't changed at all.  
"A thought just a cured to me…" Blaze said staring at Sonic.  
"How do you know how she use to punch?"  
"Oh simple, Amy use to live her. We were her best friends." Cream gingerly said. Blaze's eyes were wide and fill with shock.  
"Thats why you've been acting strange since we got here."  
"Yeah." I leaned back in the seat. Blaze gave a triumphal grin. I looked at her and immediately sighed.  
"Is this about that stupid bet?" I asked. She nodded her head.  
"What bet?" Sonic asked.

"When I first came to the school I didn't tell anyone about my past, so Blaze and Silver made a bet that whoever figured out about my past first, they would get twenty dollars. When Maria came she joined in on the bet. Oh and the reason my punch didn't hurt was because I don't fight anymore." Sonic and Cream bursted out laughing. Tails and Silver walked in and sat down with us.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Tails.  
"Amy said she doesn't fight anymore." Sonic said while taking a brake to breath. Tails started to laugh, Silver looked confused while I glared at the three laughing.  
"Really, is it that hard to believe?"  
"Yes." Said Sonic, Tails, and Cream.  
"I'm confused." Stated Silver.  
"Amy use to live here, but I don't know about the her not fighting thing." explain Blaze  
"Wait, she seriously hasn't hit anyone with her hammer." Sonic said.  
"She has a hammer!" Yell Silver and Blaze. Everyone giving me an odd look.  
"Yes, I have a hammer! I haven't used it in two years because I never need to, but right now I feel like hitting you with it!" I pointed at Sonic.  
"Why me?!"

"Because your the one who brought it up." I was starting to get really loud. Blaze and Silver were looking at me like I was a whole different person. Before they could say anything I decide to answer there question.

"I use to be very outgoing, loud, and annoying…"  
"We didn't think you were annoying all the time." Tails interrupted.  
"But I was annoying. Anyway, after the first day of school with you two I was not any of those things in public. Being here with them brings out the old me."  
"I like the old you, but to me its the new you." Said Silver.

"By the way, you and Maria owe me twenty dollars because I won." Blaze stated with smirk on her face. Silver ughed and bent his head down in shame. Thats when Rouge and Knuckles ran inside and ducked under the table.

"I was here first Knucklehead."  
"No, I was here first Batgirl." I was about to ask what they were doing when Adam, Spike, and Regina walked up to the table.  
"Have any of you seen that gorgeous bat anywhere?" Asked Adam.  
"Or the handsome echidna?" Asked Regina.

"Sorry we haven't seen either of them here." Silver lied. Without a word, the three walked off. Rouge and Knuckles got out from under the table and sat on different sides of the booth.

"I feel sorry for you to." I said, trying not to giggle.  
"Why?" Rouge asked.  
"Because those four never give up once they spot someone." Silver explained. Sonic then asked something.  
"Does that mean…"  
"She won't stop coming at you until you date her." I answered  
"So basically, what you did." Blaze and Silver started to laugh really hard.

"No, because I asked you to marry me. She will throw herself onto you, but tell me who's more annoying at that for me." Blaze and Silver started laughing even hard now, that really pissed me off.

"What, is so hard to believe that I had a crush once?!" I yelled  
"No, its just so hard to imagine." Said Silver. Before I could make a counterargument, Shadow sat down. But where was Maria?

"Wheres Maria?" Silver asked. Shadow tilted his head to the stage, we all turned are heads to see Maria on stage with a microphone in her hand. I look towards the entrance and see Spike flirting with an orange fox. I sit back down and start talking.

"Womanizer."  
"Cowboy Casanova." Blaze blurted out.  
"Before He Cheats." Silver said. Everyone else gave use weird looks.

"Before Maria was friends with us, she and Spike use to date. After three weeks, she found out he was cheating on her and that he never really liked her. Now when ever she sees him flirting with another girl that doesn't go to are school she tells them what he did to her, but on special occasions when its a place she can sing, she sings a song about what he did." I explained, we all waited to see what song she would sing.

* * *

**What will Maria sing? Find out next chapter. For now, PEACE OUT EVERYONE! :p**


End file.
